Cálido
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Una fuerte frio atormentaba a la pobre de Juvia. Pero cierto pelinegro la salvara de todo este frio.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Este día vengo con un fanfic, mi primer fanfic, Gruvia.**_

 _ **A parte del NaLu, amo también esta pareja, siempre será una de mis favoritas. Y dije porque no. Y empecé a escribir este oneshot.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-Hace mucho frio...

Una muy hermosa muchacha peli azul se encontraba sentada en una banca. Trataba de abrazarse y evitaba que el calor abandonara su cuerpo.

-Juvia nunca se imagino que bajaría la temperatura tan rápido

No era su culpa, al principio se veía como un bonito y caluroso día. Se había puesto su típico vestido azul, botas, no se había puesto su gorro. El atuendo perfecto para ese día soleado. El cual poco despues terminaría como una tarde muy fría.

Había ido al gremio desde temprano, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo con su amado. Pasaron las horas y al ver que no llegaba decidió irse y aprovechar lo que le queda de tiempo para caminar por las calles.

Camino hasta llegar al centro. Entro tienda a tienda para pasar el rato. Compro cosas que le hacían falta y cosas que le gustaron.

No se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo paso tan rápido que había caído la tarde y con ello se hizo presente el frio.

Empezó a bajar más la temperatura. Quería llegar lo más rápido a su casa pero por culpa del frio no podía así que con todo y bolsas decidió sentarse en una banca esperando a que se calmara un poco.

Llevaba un rato ahi. El frio no paraba. Hasta que sintió como ponían algo muy pesado en la espalda.

Se fijo bien y vio una chaqueta negra, una chaqueta negra muy cálida y con un aroma muy conocido. Sintió como esa misma persona se sentaba a lado de ella.

-No deberías de quedarte aquí tonta

Una voz que tanto ansiaba escuchar. Se volteo de prisa y vio a su amado pelinegro. Traía su ropa habitual, junto con una bufanda que se le hacía conocida.

-Gray-sama...

La chica se sentía feliz, que él estuviera ahi. Le dedico una delicada y tierna sonrisa al chico. Este como es costumbre solo volteo su rostro algo sonrojado.

-Te enfermaras si te quedas aquí Juvia

El chico trato de convencerla para que ella se levantara. Pero en cambio la chica se acerco al pelinegro y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Gray-sama es tan cálido para Juvia...

La chica sonrió y se abrazo más al cuerpo del pelinegro. Siempre sintió el cuerpo de su amado cálido, el era cálido. No importaba que su magia fuera de hielo, ella siempre lo había sentido cálido.

Cerró los ojos y aspiro el aroma de aquella chaqueta. Ya se había calentado. Sintió como el pelinegro suspiraba. Dejo de estar tenso para pasar un brazo por la cintura de ella.

Y recargo su cabeza en la de ella. Era su acosadora personal. Nunca lo admitiría pero era más que obvio que ella era muy importante para él. No sabría que hacer sin ella a su lado. No soportaría que la alejaran de él, que la lastimaran.

-Vamos Juvia no te puedes quedar aquí, te acompañare a casa...

El chico se levanto y tomo las bolsas de la chica. La chica volvió a sonreírle y de igual manera se levanto. Se volvió abrazar del brazo del chico y empezaron a caminar.

Quien los viera pensarían que son una muy linda pareja. El pelinegro no dejaba de sonrojarse cada vez más mientras que la peli azul caminaba más feliz que nada.

Estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de esta. La chica se sentía triste, el pelinegro se iría. Hizo un adorable puchero, cosa que no fue desapercibida por el chico.

-Juvia se sentirá sola

Este solo sonrió un poco y acaricio su cabellera azul.

-Vamos, mañana será otro día, perdón por hoy no estar pero el idiota de Natsu no dejaba de molestarme y me escape cuando él no se dio cuenta

El chico le dio sus bolsas y antes de que se diera la vuelta la chica lo detuvo. Solo con un pequeño agarre en su camisa.

-Gracias por todo Gray-sama, aquí esta la chaqueta de Gray

La chica fue interrumpida. Cuando estuvo a punto de dársela el pelinegro se la volvió a pasar por los hombros.

-Quédatela, sabes que no me afecta el frio

La peli azul le sonrió de la forma más tierna posible. Se acerco al pelinegro y le dio un pequeño beso, cerca de los labios. El pelinegro se sonrojo lo más que se podía.

La chica agarro sus bolsas y dio la vuelta. Cuando estaba por entrar fue detenida por un abrazo del pelinegro.

-Aunque no te importaría que hoy me quedara, de todas maneras ya hemos vivido juntos

La chica se sonrojo y estaba más que segura que el pelinegro Tsundere estaba igual o peor que ella.

-A Juvia no le importaría que Gray-sama se quedara, Juvia tiene mucho frio...

El pelinegro volteo a la chica y le planto un sorpresivo beso. El se separo un poco sonrojado. La chica volvió a sonreír y abrió la puerta de su casa.

El chico volvió agarrar las bolsas. Entrelazo su mano con la mano de la peli azul. Y entraron a la casa.

Ambos estaban más que seguros que iban a pasar la noche más cálida de sus vidas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

El sol había salido de nuevo, solo con una que otra nube a su alrededor. Al parecer estaría igual que el día anterior.

-Buenos días Gray-sama…

Una peli azul entraba a su cuarto para despertar a cierto pelinegro, el cual al ser despierto solo tapo su rostro con una almohada.

-Aun es temprano Juvia solo un rato más…

La chica solo sonrió con ternura. Se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla del pelinegro. Este se quito la almohada de la cara y se revolvió sus cabellos negros.

-Bueno entonces si Gray-sama no se levanta Juvia no le dará desayuno, o es que acaso ¿Gray-sama quiere otro tipo de desayuno?

La chica pregunto con inocencia. Pero al poco rato el pelinegro la tiro a la cama junto a él. Se posiciono arriba de la chica y con una sonrisa traviesa hablo.

-Eso tampoco estaría mal Juvia…

Hablo muy travieso. Ambos se sonrieron traviesamente. Y al igual que la noche anterior, harían su día muy cálido.

* * *

 _ **7u7r ahí lo que aparece se los dejo a su imaginación.**_

 _ **No me pregunten que hicieron estos dos traviesos solitos.**_

 _ **Bien gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Martes 8 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
